Un Regalo Inolvidable
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Bokuto recibe un misterioso mensaje de Akaashi para ayudarlo con su tarea, ¿tal vez su novio tiene intenciones maquiavélicas? O quizás su armador realmente no tenía a nadie más a quien llamar... Especial de cumpleaños para Bokuto. Bokuaka. BL. Yaoi.


**¿Cómo podía pasar el cumpleaños de mi búho sin que yo hiciera algo?**

 **fdshfbjsd así que me pudo más el amor por ese idiota y puse en pausa mi vida para hacer un one shot para conmemorar el día :')**

 **No me importa que ya sea 21 de septiembre en Japón aquí sigue siendo 20 ;_;**

 **Espero que les guste, si encuentran algún error, les pido mil disculpas pues no ha sido beteado.**

 **Mención especial para Rossue, por darme un kurotsukki bien bueno(? y ayudarme a inspirarme en este oneshot.**

 **¡Gracias linda!**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje explícito de escenas sexuales entre chicos; si esto no es de tu gusto, entonces abstente de seguir leyendo.**

* * *

 **Un regalo inolvidable**

Bokuto recibió un misterioso mensaje de Akaashi en su celular después que la práctica del club hubo terminado. El bonito armador se había marchado ni siquiera quince minutos después; algo que él tomó como una mala señal, pues ambos solían caminar juntos de regreso a sus hogares. No importando cuanto el chico de menor estatura reclamara, pues a Koutarou el hogar de Keiji definitivamente no le quedaba en la misma ruta, pero poco le importaba llegar tarde a su propia casa si eso significaba pasar unos minutos más del día al lado del otro chico.

Así que sí, Koutarou se había sentido un poco desilusionado cuando supo que Akaashi se había marchado sin él.

Pero luego sintió su celular vibrar y tocar la melodía de « _Call me maybe_ » que Kuroo había seleccionado como broma y a él se le había olvidado cambiarla hasta ese momento. Agradeció que se encontraba solo y se había ahorrado la vergüenza, se hizo una nota mental que se vengaría de su mejor amigo, pero aún no decidía que canción seleccionar si « _Friday_ » o « _Fergalicious_ ».

Miró su _Smartphone_ y se pecho dio un vuelco cuando vio que era un mensaje de su chico de ojos con forma de avellanas.

 _«Si no es mucho pedir, Bokuto-san, ¿podrías ayudarme con una tarea de trigonometría?_

 _Prometo que te invitaré a esos helados que tanto te gustan._

 _Akaashi.»_

Con ortografía perfecta y honoríficos en su lugar, al mirar algo tan propio de Keiji, Bokuto sintió que era el chico más afortunado del universo al tener al ser humano más perfecto que existía. Así que no dudo en encaminarse al hogar del pelinegro.

Cuando faltaba una cuadra para arribar a su destino fue que comenzó a sospechar.

Bokuto no era un idiota… en lo que a _él_ le respectaba, pero ¿por qué Akaashi le pediría _su_ ayuda en matemáticas? Aceptaba que él era la estrella del equipo y nadie se le comparaba en sus habilidades en el voleibol pero… matemáticas no era su fuerte… ni letras… ni biología… tampoco todas las otras materias…

¿Así que por qué su armador no le pedía ayuda a Konoha o Washio o cualquier otra persona?

Sospechoso…

¡Era Akaashi! Se carcajeó a solas, ¿cómo diablos podía desconfiar de su propio novio?

Aunque… a veces se sorprendía por la fría indiferencia que su armador mostraba en algunas películas; mientras que él parecía una fuga de agua cuando algún animal moría.

Recordó que Akaashi no había llorado cuando la madre de Bambi murió.

¿¡Qué tan frío podía ser para no llorar cuando ese cazador le disparó!? Bokuto lloró en el momento y siguió llorando por un mes cuando lo recordaba. Con un sentimiento de terror hacia su propia pareja, tocó el timbre y esperó.

Dejó salir un chillido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Keiji lo recibió con su serena y hermosa expresión de siempre. A Bokuto no le importaría que su armador lo despellejara vivo ahí; si lo pedía, seguramente Koutarou lo haría por él mismo.

—Bokuto-san, gracias por venir —saludó con cordialidad.

—Claro, ¿cómo podía negarme?

—Adelante —invitó; Bokuto se extrañó cuando notó que el hogar de Keiji parecía vacío, su madre y padre solían terminar de trabajar temprano—. Mis padres viajaron para visitar a un familiar enfermo —respondió las preguntas que el rematador tenía en su mente—, yo no pude ir porque eso significaría que me ausentaría de clases.

—Guau, lo siento, Akaashi.

—No te preocupes, no es nada grave.

El chico de segundo año lo dirigió hacia la segunda planta en donde estaba su cuarto; Bokuto conocía el camino de memoria. Él pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, después de todo, la mayoría de fines de semana y algunas noches de clases.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Tus padres deben confiar mucho en ti para dejarte solo de esta manera, recuerdo que cuando yo iba a segundo año, aun no tenían tanta confianza en mí —se rio entre dientes.

—Hablas como si eso fue hace muchos años —comentó divertido—, ¿y puedes culparlos? Incluso yo pensaría que tendrías una fiesta en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad.

—Oh, rayos, ese es el plan de la otra semana —dijo sonriendo—, los padres de Kuroo se van por unos días; y tú y yo _definitivamente_ estamos invitados —movió una gruesa ceja con rapidez y acercó a Akaashi pasando sus brazos por su espalda baja para besarlo.

Keiji no se opuso a la fuerza y con gusto aceptó sus labios en un caliente beso; el armador llevó sus manos al rostro de Bokuto y resopló suavemente por su nariz.

—Será divertido —dijo el de tercero separándose—, hasta invitamos a los chicos de Karasuno —luego sopesó un poco—, aunque Tsukki y los de primero están en «Tal vez asistiremos»…

—Lo pensaré —decidió—, ahora, ¿no dijiste que me ayudarías con mi tarea? No es tiempo para distraerse —Keiji dio un golpecito en su brazo para que él los desenredara de su cuerpo y lo dejara ir por sus cuadernos.

—Claro, claro —Bokuto se rio, intentando cubrir su inseguridad, no era como si la idea de las matemáticas era atractiva… y tampoco estaba a la espera que Akaashi cayera en cuenta de la inteligencia o « _falta de»_ de su novio.

Pero no se le ocurría cómo hacer más tiempo.

Así que tuvo que aceptar y sentarse en el suelo al lado de Keiji para intentar descifrar de qué se trataba su tarea.

Veinte minutos y no tenía idea qué pasaba por la mente de Akaashi para haberle pedido a _él_ que lo ayudara. De alguna manera había terminado con Keiji explicándole a Bokuto cómo hacer cada ejercicio y en qué consistía la trigonometría.

—¿Entonces la respuesta de _seno_ es 30? —preguntó Koutarou.

Aun no terminaban el primer ejercicio.

—No, Bokuto-san —corrigió el hermoso chico con toda la paciencia de los dioses—, _seno_ es igual a 15 grados.

—Ah…

Bueno, al menos Koutarou estaba estudiando para sus exámenes venideros.

—¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso? —Preguntó Keiji; Bokuto escuchó ángeles cantar—. Traeré algunas botanas.

Y con eso, su armador lo dejó en su habitación, Bokuto se recostó sobre el suelo con brazos extendidos mirando al techo. Intentando digerir toda la información que había entrado de golpe a su cerebro, para poder así ayudarle a su novio y cumplir así su tarea de capitán y sempai.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente y la suave voz de Akaashi llamarlo.

—Bokuto-san.

Koutarou se irguió de su posición para encarar a su novio y su garganta se secó de inmediato, estaba seguro que toda la sangre de su cuerpo había subido hasta su rostro, por la manera que se sintió ligero de cabeza. Se tuvo que quedar mirando por lo que tenían que ser cinco sólidos minutos, bebiendo como un hombre sediento la vista que tenía en frente.

Akaashi…

Akaashi estaba usando solamente una camisa, _su_ camisa del uniforme de voleibol oficial; con mangas negras y los colores blanco y dorado. El cuatro se extendía sobre su torso. El pedazo de ropa era claramente muy grande para su cuerpo así que caía hasta sus muslos, casi en dónde empezaban sus piernas, y por lo que él podía ver, su armador no estaba usando ropa interior.

Koutarou tuvo que ponerse de pie para seguir admirando la pecaminosa obra de arte frente a él.

Las piernas de Akaashi eran firmemente apretadas por _sus_ rodilleras largas, haciéndolas ver esbeltas e interminables. Ahora la sangre había dejado de llegar a su rostro y comenzaban a estancarse en su ingle.

Sensual.

Keiji se miraba sensual de pies a cabeza, su expresión serena solo aumentaba a toda la fantasía erótica que mostraba; Bokuto se puso duro como piedra en cuestión de segundos.

—Hace algunas semanas dejaste tu uniforme aquí y —Keiji parecía tímido de un momento a otro—… pensé que esto podría agradarte.

—Eres precioso —elogió sin pensarlo.

Akaashi se acercó a él y Koutarou jamás en su vida se había erguido con tanta velocidad como en ese momento. Vislumbró a tiempo cómo Keiji levantaba la tela de la camisa de un lado, revelando que de hecho no estaba usando ropa interior, pero no levantaba lo suficiente para descubrir el miembro entre sus piernas; dejándolo con deseos de meter su rostro debajo de esa camisa.

El chico de tercer año recibió al otro y lo rodeó en sus brazos para poder tocarlo, Bokuto apenas iba subiendo su mano por la pierna de Keiji para poder agarrar su trasero cuando recibió un golpe en el dorso de sus dedos, el dolor solo hizo que su miembro pulsara en sus pantalones.

—No puedes tocar —prohibió su sensual novio—; aun no es momento.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó sin aire en sus pulmones,

—Tengo planes para ti.

Su novio lo tomó de la corbata de su uniforme diario y tiró de él, chocó sus labios con violencia, muy diferente al beso de antes; Akaashi no perdió tiempo en introducir su lengua dentro de su boca, arrancándole un gemido desde su garganta. Sintió la mano de él alcanzar su entrepierna y dar un leve apretón, Bokuto gimió con sorpresa y Keiji aprovechó para dominar el beso.

Cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas para sentir un poco más de fricción contra el cuerpo de Keiji, fue detenido con una mano en su pecho. El pelinegro lo haló de su corbata y lo dirigió a su cama como si él fuera una mascota y tuviera una correa.

Akaashi empujó su cuerpo con fuerza y cayó sobre la suave superficie de su cama, Koutarou alcanzó a situarse sobre la cabecera del colchón y se lamió los labios cuando el hermoso chico comenzó a gatear hasta él; Bokuto solo quería tener una vista trasera de lo sensual que se debería ver Keiji de rodillas. Con su trasero parado y sin ropa interior.

El armador de cabello negro se sentó en su regazo y Koutarou gimió cuando notó la prominente erección de Keiji debajo de _su_ camisa. De _su_ número cuatro.

Comenzó a subir su mano por la pierna de Akaashi, sintiendo la áspera textura de su rodillera contra la suave piel del chico. Hipnotizado con el pensamiento que el armador estaba usando su ropa y que ahora la estaba llenando con su adictivo olor, no notó cuando él tomó su brazo y comenzó a halarlo hacia la cabecera de la cama.

Cuando cayó en cuenta, su mano estaba atada con su corbata del uniforme diario.

—¿Akaashi? —preguntó, su voz se escuchaba ronca y llena de lujuria.

—Será divertido —opinó, pero luego lo miró a los ojos con completa seriedad—; si quieres que te desate dímelo y lo haré en seguida.

Bokuto se lamió los labios y asintió, dejándolo continuar.

Keiji tomó su otro brazo y comenzó a atarlo, esta vez con su corbata. Una vez Koutarou quedó inmovible, su armador se sentó encima de su abdomen. Demasiado lejos como para sentir alguna fricción en su pene, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ser bendecido con la erótica imagen de Akaashi con su camisa demasiado grande. La estrella sintió su garganta secarse cuando notó una mancha húmeda en la tela, justo en la punta de la erección de su novio, Bokuto estaba tan excitado que solo pensaba en lamerla.

—¿Quieres ver lo que hay debajo? —preguntó con voz aterciopelada, Koutarou no apartaba la vista de su entrepierna cubierta pero la sonrisa ladina era evidente—. Mirar debajo de mi ropa… nunca te tomé como un pervertido.

—Ah… Akaashi —gimió, levantando sus caderas inútilmente.

—Pero eso no es justo —reprochó, haciendo un puchero con sus labios, Bokuto _necesitaba_ besarlos—. Yo también quiero ver qué esconde la estrella del equipo debajo de su ropa.

Keiji comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, desabrochando cada botón con insoportable lentitud. Koutarou se sentía caliente debajo de la ropa, su cuerpo se estremeció visiblemente cuando las palmas de Akaashi se posaron en su piel, abriendo su camisa para revelar su duro abdomen.

El armador delineó círculos en su pezón, reduciendo a Bokuto a un enredo de gemidos y jadeos.

—Vaya —dijo Keiji fingiendo sorpresa—… a esto me refería, eres tan sensual —halagó, inclinándose para llevar el botón rosa a sus labios y chuparlo—. Quiero devorarte completo.

Koutarou se mordió los labios para evitar seguir gimiendo. Sintió el cuerpo del armador hacerse hacia atrás hasta que su desnudo trasero quedó encima de su palpitante erección; Keiji simuló sorprenderse.

—¿Y qué tenemos aquí? —el pelinegro comenzó a moverse sobre su pene encima de su pantalón; Keiji gimió como si fuera una prostituta—. Koutarou —dijo entre un jadeo—… eres _enorme._

Bokuto no encontraba su voz, lo único que pensaba era en cogerse a Keiji de inmediato; coger su trasero o coger su boca. Necesitaba sentir cualquier maldita fricción, demonios.

Akaashi se estaba excitando mientras se frotaba contra su erección, el de tercer año forcejeaba sin darse cuenta contra sus ataduras, ignorando el ardor que le producía la fricción de la ropa contra la piel en sus muñecas. Solamente quería librarse para tomar el trasero de Keiji, separar sus nalgas y penetrarlo de una vez.

Pero no podía, así que gemía y jadeaba como si fuera un perro.

—¿Quieres ponerlo adentro? —Akaashi se miraba divertido, aunque era más que evidente que él estaba tan excitado como Bokuto—. ¿Llenarme con _todo_ tu pene hasta que yo vea estrellas?

—Keiji… por favor… —ni siquiera tenía idea qué era lo que estaba pidiendo, pero Bokuto sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

—Debes comportarte como un buen chico primero, ¿no lo crees?

El rematador solo podía gemir al sentir el desnudo trasero y los testículos de Akaashi rebotando sobre su miembro dolorosamente duro.

Hasta que Keiji se detuvo en seco.

Bokuto sentía que todo su mundo se venía abajo, su cerebro estaba tan frito que no sabía cómo reaccionar; así que un lloriqueo mezclado con un gemido salió de sus labios. Pero Akaashi se veía imponente e inmovible.

—¿No lo crees? —repitió la pregunta de hace rato.

No tenía idea qué era lo que él había preguntado, pero demonios si podía quedarse callado. Así que asintió, en ese momento estaba tan ebrio de lujuria que podría haber aceptado hasta vender su alma si eso significaba que podía cogerse a Keiji.

—De acuerdo —aceptó su hermoso chico de ojos como avellanas.

Con su corazón hundiéndose y el pánico comenzar a llenarlo, sintió como Akaashi se levantaba de su erección y se movía hasta su pecho; exhibiendo su propio miembro duro en el rostro del chico de tercer año.

Bokuto se lamió los labios cuando notó las relucientes gotas de presemen que salían de su cabeza.

—Compórtate como un buen chico y chúpamela, ¿sí?

Koutarou no necesitaba otra palabra más así que abrió la boca, Akaashi metió su miembro sin pensarlo dos veces. Su lengua y nariz rápidamente fueron asaltadas por el aroma almizclado de su novio y el salado sabor al que él se había vuelto adicto.

El pelinegro no perdió tiempo y comenzó a sacar y meter su erección de la boca del otro a un paso rápido y seguro; enlazaba sus dedos en las hebras blancas y negras, dirigiendo su rostro para poder acomodar su pene hasta la base. Bokuto no podía hacer más que suprimir cualquier reflejo y lamer la cabeza cuando podía.

El agarre en su cabeza era inmóvil y Koutarou sentía las esquinas de sus ojos comenzar a humedecerse; pero él no quería que el otro parara, Akaashi arrojaba su rostro hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos mientras se cogía su boca. Se veía tan erótico, Bokuto solo quería drenarlo por completo.

Keiji comenzó a ralentizar el paso, los dedos en su cuero cabelludo se relajaron; mientras, sus caderas se movían ligeramente intentando enterrarse hasta su garganta. El pelinegro redujo su paso a un leve vaivén y se mordió con sensualidad los dedos de su mano, engullendo sus jadeos. Su armador miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con sus ojos dorados; la mirada de Akaashi estaba vidriosa y sus labios brillaban, veían hinchados y deliciosos.

El de tercer año pasó su lengua por el glande en su boca y gimió cuando Keiji dio un pequeño espasmo y su rostro se contorsionó mientras intentaba callar un gemido. Akaashi enrolló sus dedos en la base de su pene y lo movió en la boca de Bokuto, delineando sus abusados labios y llenándolo del líquido viscoso y claro que salía; cuando lo sacó de su boca, un hilillo de presemen mezclado con saliva los conectaba aún.

Akaashi se inclinó para besarlo, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, probándose en los labios de Bokuto. El rematador se estremeció y gimió en medio de su beso cuando Keiji tomó su pene, acariciándolo sobre la ropa.

—Creo que ya es hora de tu recompensa —susurró en sus labios.

El armador regresó a su lugar de antes y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, metió su mano debajo de la ropa para enrollar sus dedos en su falo y Bokuto tuvo que morderse los labios para no venirse ahí mismo.

—Estás tan duro, Koutarou —señaló su armador—, ¿te pones así por tenerme?

—Mierda… Keiji… Keiji… —rezaba—… necesito… ¡ah!

El armador sacó un pequeño cuadro cromado y lo abrió con sus dientes, luego con delicadeza colocó el condón sobre su pene. Akaashi alcanzó un pequeño frasco de lubricante de su mesa de noche y exprimió el viscoso líquido en sus dedos, luego se llevó sus dígitos hasta su entrada.

Hipnotizado, Bokuto miró con boca abierta cómo Keiji se metía dos dedos. Su rostro era de crudo placer mientras se cogía con sus falanges, estirándose para él. Su armador bajó sus pantalones hasta los tobillos y se colocó sobre su pene erecto.

El rematador gimió barítonamente cuando Keiji bajó su cuerpo, acomodándose alrededor del miembro dentro de él. Comenzó a jadear y dejar salir pequeño quejidos; Bokuto movió sus caderas, conducido por el placer, pero rápidamente Akaashi lo detuvo con dos manos a cada lado de su pelvis.

Se sintió como una eternidad cuando el pelinegro de ojos rasgados comenzó a moverse, levantándose y ensartándose sobre su pene. Subiendo y bajando sus caderas; Koutarou tenía una perfecta vista de su falo entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de su novio. Sus brazos comenzaban a dormirse pero él no podía prestarle atención a la incomodidad, todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente, como si un fuego creciera de su abdomen y prendiera cada arteria. Desde su estómago hasta cada punta de sus dedos.

El goteante miembro de Keiji saltaba en medio de ellos con cada estocada que él daba. Akaashi movió sus caderas encima de él hasta que Bokuto sintió el cuerpo de su novio tensarse y volverse laxo; el pelinegro volvió a bajar en su miembro dando en el mismo lugar que lo hacía estremecerse.

Koutarou no duraría más, lo supo cuando Akaashi comenzó a jugar con su erección mientras se cogía en su falo. Gemía el nombre de su armador una y otra vez, el sonido húmedo de sus cuerpos desnudos chocando entre sí resonaba en sus oídos. Bokuto llamó al pelinegro y con ojos suplicantes pidió lo único que necesitaba para venirse.

Keiji lo obedeció y se inclinó para besarlo, moviendo sus caderas rápidamente, perdiendo el ritmo que él había impuesto; Bokuto dio las últimas estocadas con fuerza y vio blanco, su cuerpo se sacudía al sentir el éxtasis de su orgasmo. Sus pulmones se sentían en llamas y sus músculos se contraían dando pequeños espasmos.

Mordió los labios del chico y escuchó el gruñido de Keiji, una combinación de su nombre y un gemido; luego su cuerpo dio pequeños estremecimientos, seguido por su caliente semilla siendo derramada en el abdomen de Koutarou. El de ojos dorados todavía intentaba recuperar su aliento cuando sintió el cuerpo de su novio caer encima de su pecho, gastado.

La habitación se llenó solamente de sus respiraciones forzadas, ambos chicos intentando recuperarse de su respectivo orgasmo.

—¿Bokuto-san? —Akaashi fue el primero en hablar, sonaba inseguro.

—¡Akaashi, eso fue estupendo! ¡Diablos! Nunca me había excitado tanto —admitió, recuperando su voz después de, lo que se sentía, una eternidad— ¿A qué vino todo esto?

Keiji se sacó la camisa de la estrella y tomó su propia ropa para limpiar el desastre en el pecho de su novio. Descartó también el condón, arrojándolo al basurero de la esquina.

—Es tu cumpleaños —explicó como si era obvio, tal vez lo era—, quería darte un regalo especial.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió—. ¡No me lo esperaba! Después de todo, ayer fuimos con los chicos del equipo a un karaoke para celebrarlo.

—Lo sé, pero somos novios, debía hacer algo privado; solo para ti.

Bokuto se conmovió genuinamente, que el lindo chico se hubiera tomado la molestia de querer hacer algo para él en su cumpleaños… Koutarou lo amaba tanto que a veces se desconcertaba.

—Akaashi… —se maravilló.

El chico miró a otro lado, repentinamente sintiéndose cohibido; muy diferente a como había actuado antes.

—No es nada.

—Espera —pensó Koutarou—, ¿entonces no necesitabas ayuda con tu tarea?

—No —respondió sin pausa—, la terminé hace tres días.

—Eres el chico maravilla, Akaashi —señaló.

Keiji alcanzó sus labios y lo besó.

Koutarou abrió su boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando su celular tocó a todo volumen la canción de « _Call me maybe_ ». Keiji lo miró con curiosidad arqueando una ceja, la estrella lloriqueó de la vergüenza; mientras _Carly Rae Jepsen_ explotaba en sus altavoces.

—¡Fue Kuroo! —se justificó.

Su armador se levantó de la cama, viendo cómo Bokuto era sujeto por sus corbatas y miró la luminosa pantalla de su celular.

—Hablando del rey de Roma… —murmuró el pelinegro.

—Cuélgale —espetó Bokuto, después tendría una «seria» plática con él, solo que no realmente.

Keiji se rio entre dientes y lo hizo.

—Lo que digas.

—Akaashi —llamó, alargando la segunda sílaba— ¿puedes desatarme? —Rogó; el sexo había sido _fantástico;_ pero ahora, sin el sentimiento narcótico de la lujuria, la realidad caía pesada en su cerebro—. Dejé de sentir mis brazos hace diez minutos…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado; y que haya sido merecedor de nuestro estrella/búho preferido!**

 **Y si gustan, son libres de dar sus opiniones en un review ;)**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
